Children's toys have progressed through the ages. The earliest toys, for example, were made from materials found in nature, such as rocks, sticks, and clay. As civilization progressed toys became more complex. For example, thousands of years ago, Egyptian, Grecian, and Roman children played with dolls that had wigs and movable limbs which were made from stone, pottery, wax, wood, or terracotta.
As technology advanced and civilization continued to progress, toys also changed. Whereas ancient toys were made from materials found in nature like stone, wood, and grass, modern toys are often made from plastic, cloth, and synthetic materials. Ancient toys were often made by the parents and family of the children who used them, or by the children themselves. Modern toys, by contrast, are often mass-produced and sold in stores.
This change in the nature of toys is exemplified by the advancements that have taken place in creating interactive toys. For example, dolls, one of the oldest and most universal of human toys dolls, have become increasingly interactive. The earliest and most primitive dolls were simple wooden carvings or bundles of grass. Egyptian dolls were sometimes jointed so that their limbs could move realistically. By the early 19th century there were dolls that could say “mama”. Today there are computerized dolls that can recognize and identify objects, the voice of their owner, and choose among hundreds of pre-programmed phrases with which to respond.
However, current technology does not provide for customized audio segments to be dynamically created in response to recognizing an identity of a random toy and/or a user's interaction with the toy or other object of interest.